


Like we used to

by rosemary22



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Divorce AU, enjolras is there, so it's not something i would normally post here but i was asked to, they have a kid, this was not written to be an ao3 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemary22/pseuds/rosemary22
Summary: what i wrote after the courferre divorce au literally no one asked for (lies, people did ask for)





	Like we used to

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't going to post this here but this anon asked me to because they couldn't access the post on tumblr via mobile (niice, tumblr). this is the original post and this is the divorce AU prior to this "fic", in case you want context haha

For six years Combeferre and Courfeyrac managed to avoid each other as much as they could. They shared custody not only of their child, Alex, and also of their friends, to some extent.

It was hard for the Amis to see them both so sad, but they couldn’t so anything to help. At first they would question Courf or Ferre about the divorce, but the only answer they ever got was that “things weren’t working out anymore”. After a while everyone just dropped the subject. Even Enjolras never got an actual explanation.

For six years Combeferre would be with Alex during weekends and Courfeyrac during weekdays. Sometimes Ferre would have a free Friday and Alex would insist on going earlier to his apartment.

It was incredibly hard for both of them to see each other, but they kept pretending it wasn’t. They were adults, after all, they had to learn to move on. And the last thing they wanted was for Alex to see her parents sad or suffering.

Alex and Courfeyrac were sitting at the sofa watching Mulan one night when she brought up a fact that bothered Courf a little.

“Dad…” she said, turning his face to look at him. “My birthday’s next month and I think I know what I want you to get me.” Courfeyrac paused the movie and smiled at her.

“As long as it’s not a dog. We can’t have dogs in this apartment, you know…” he said and pinched her nose, making her laugh.

“It’s not a dog.” Alex hugged him. “I want you to celebrate it with you this year.” he hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. “I want to celebrate it with both of you this year.”

“Honey…Your father and I-” he started talking, but she interrupted him.

“I know what you’re going to say. I talked to papa Ferre about this already and he said the same thing.” her voice was low, which broke Courfeyrac’s heart. “He said you both love me very much and you’d love to give me everything I wanted in the whole world, but that you two have an agreement.” Alex tightened her hug around Courfeyrac. “I just really want to be with both of you this year… I don’t need anything else. Not a gift, not a party… Just that. Please?” Courfeyrac sighed.

“I don’t know, Alex. But I’ll talk to Ferre when I take you to his apartment tomorrow, ok?” the girl escaped his arms and smiled at him, the brightest smile Courfeyrac had ever seen. And how could he deny her something that made her smile like that?

The next day arrived sooner than Courfeyrac wanted it to. He would have to actually hold a conversation with Combeferre. He would have to look into Combeferre’s eyes without crying, he would have to listen to his voice for a while and resist the urge to touch him. Those six years were supposed to make interactions easier between the two of them, but if anything, those years made them harder. Because Courfeyrac missed Combeferre. He hadn’t been with anyone else after the divorce, he couldn’t bring himself to think of a life with anyone else. Because Courfeyrac still loved Combeferre and every single time he thought about his ex-husband he was filled with remorse.

When they got to Ferre’s apartment they were greeted by Enjolras.

“Uncle Enj!” Alex smiled and jumped so he would lift her up.

“You’re too old for me to do this, Alex!” he laughed, trying to not to fall with her in his arms. So he put her on the ground. “Hey, Courf. Nice to see you.”

“Hey.” Courfeyrac smiled at one of his best friends. Sharing Enjolras’s friendship was as hard as sharing Alex’s custody. Combeferre appeared by the door and Alex jumped to hug him. “Alex, stop trying to climb people, love.”

“It’s okay, I can still carry her around, I’m stronger than Enjolras.” Combeferre laughed and teased his friend, who just rolled his eyes. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then?” he asked, but Courfeyrac bit his lower lip and took a deep breath.

“Actually I was kind of hoping we could… Talk.” he said, looking at Alex, who was smiling. So Combeferre put her on the ground and nodded.

“Honey, go play with uncle Enj while me and dad talk, okay?” Combeferre asked her, smiling, and Alex and Enjolras went to Alex’s room. “Is there anything wrong?” he asked and took a step closer to Courfeyrac. “Wait. Sorry. Would you like to come in? I just made hot chocolate for Alex, Enjolras and I, but I always end up making extra in case she wants to repeat.” Courfeyrac hesitated. “I put cinnamon in it. She loves when I do that, just like you used to.” he said, trying not to sound sad. Courfeyrac smiled at him.

“You remember that…” he said, smiling lightly. Combeferre nodded. “Ok, sure, why not.” so he stepped into the apartment and followed Ferre to the kitchen. “Alex talked to me about her birthday yesterday…”

“Oh, that…” Combeferre grabbed his mug – a mug full of drawings of moths that Courfeyrac had given him as a birthday gift – and Enjolras’s mug and handed the second over to Courfeyrac, who was leaning against the kitchen sink. “I didn’t think she would actually talk to you about it.”

“Yeah, she really seems to want that.” Courfeyrac said taking a sip of the hot chocolate. “Oh my, this tastes exactly like I remembered.” he smiled at Ferre, but turned his gaze to the mug in as soon as he noticed that Combeferre’s eyes glowing. “Anyway, I was wondering if there’s a way for us to do that. It’s okay if you refuse to, I’ll understand and I’m sure Alex will end up understanding too.”

“Would you like that?” Combeferre asked. “Would you like me to refuse?” he tightened his grip in the mug.

“I…” Courfeyrac stopped himself and took a deep breath. “I don’t know, Combeferre. But I think it’s way past the time for us to start acting like actual grown-ups.“ he couldn’t look at the other. “I’ll understand if you say you don’t want to spend Alex’s birthday the three of us. It’s your year to be with her on her birthday, after all. And I’ll come up with something; I won’t tell her you didn’t want to.”

“What if I don’t refuse? What if I tell you it’s okay?” Combeferre said and chuckled. “Courfeyrac, you can’t even look at me. So don’t try lecturing me on how we should start acting as grown-ups.” he tried not to raise his voice. “We can’t be in the same room for more than a second without tension filling the air. How are we supposed to Alex’s birthday together?”

“I don’t know, okay?!” Courfeyrac said loudly and rested the mug by his side. “I’m just trying to make Alex happy, but if it’s so fucking hard for you to be around me I guess it’s better if I leave.”

“Is that your default mode now? Leaving?” Combeferre said as loud as Courf and put his mug by the side of Courfeyrac’s.

The two of them were interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

“I’m taking Alex for a walk.” Enjolras said, scowling at them. “Call me when you’re done with your six years’ worth of laundry.” Combeferre and Courfeyrac caught a glimpse of their daughter’s face and both of their hearts broke.

She had tears in her eyes and they were the ones responsible for that.

Enjolras and Alex left the apartment.

“What are we doing, Courf? This isn’t us.” Combeferre said after a while. “We were best friends before being a couple, remember? And now… Now we can’t look at each other, we can’t be around each other. We adopted a _beautiful_ child together and not long after that you just left. No explanation. You just left, like you were about to do before Enjolras interrupted us. And that isn’t you. It isn’t us.” he could feel the tears wanting to come out, so he rubbed his face.

“Don’t.” Courfeyrac said, his voice was breaking. “Don’t act as if I was the one to blame here. You were _never_ home, Combeferre. You used to wake up in the middle of the night and go god-knows-where to-“

“What the actual fuck, Courfeyrac?!” Combeferre lost his cool and interrupted the other. “You can’t be serious. Did you _really_ think that I was cheating on you?” he asked and felt his tears escape through his eyes. “We’ve been divorced for six years, Courfeyrac, and in six years I didn’t even _think_ of going out with someone who wasn’t you. Do you really think I would ever cheat on you?”

“You were never home. I thought you had gotten tired of me…”

“And you didn’t think of asking me how I felt?” Combeferre got closer to Courfeyrac and held his chin, making Courf face him. “I’m going to say this one time and one time only, Courf. And if you don’t believe me I won’t insist.” Courfeyrac tried to turn his head, but Ferre’s grip was too strong and he couldn’t move. “I love you. I’ve loved you since the first time I saw you. I will always love you, Courfeyrac. You left me without telling me why, you didn’t give me a chance to apologise, to fix my mistakes. We’re both to blame here, courf. And I fucking love you. I love you with all my life. I can’t be without you anymore, Courfeyrac. It hurts too much.”

“Ferre…” Courf stopped fighting and grabbed Ferre’s free hand. “What are we doing? Oh my god, what have I done?” he broke down crying, so Combeferre just hugged him. “I’m sorry, Ferre, I’m so sorry. Please forgive me.”

The two of them cried for a few minutes, holding each other, muttering apologies and “I love you”s to each other.

“Ferre…” Courfeyrac called his name between sobs. “Tell me how to fix this. I want to fix this. I need…” he looked at Combeferre and Combeferre kissed him gently. “We can fix this, right?” Courfeyrac said when they parted, his eyes were still closed and Combeferre made their foreheads touch.

“We can try. But don’t you _ever_ keep important stuff from me again, Courfeyrac. We can’t do that, okay?” he kissed Courf again. “And we’ll have to take this slow. We’re both pretty hurt, we have about seven years of misunderstandings and heartache between us right now, so we’ll have to take this slow.”

“Whatever you say, Ferre. I’ll do anything to fix this.” Courfeyrac bit his lower lip. “I love you, Ferre.” he said and opened his eyes. “Do you believe me?”

“I do.” Combeferre kissed him one more time. “I love you too. We’ll fix this. Together. Like we used to.” Combeferre said and Courfeyrac smiled lightly.

“Like we used to.”

**Author's Note:**

> like i mentioned in the tags, this is not something i would normally post here because i didn't actually work on this. it's very simple and just a quick tumblr post fic, but yeah ahhaah i hope you liked it, i suppose?


End file.
